A New Arrival
by Gingersnap630
Summary: An agent Visiting from New York will change team Gibbs...forever. Please Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 An Old Friend

It was normal day at NCIS. Tony walked into the bullpen and greeted McGee and Ziva with a bright "Good Morning."

He sat down and started on his leftover paper work from the day before.

Gibbs came in with coffee in hand. He walked over to his desk as he said, "Look alive, people. We have a new, New York agent that will be staying with us temporarily."

At that moment the door from the director's office opened to reveal the New York agent. She was a tall girl. She wasn't wearing anything considered sensible for working at a government agency. She wore white boots that came halfway up her shin, Fishnet tights, a brown mini skirt, a dark pink corset top, and brown hat with a white band. She had straight blonde hair that fell to just below her shoulders. The hat brim barely shaded her stunning green eyes, which were very similar to Tony's. She also had curves that would make a man melt at the sight.

She looked over the railing and saw Tony. Their eyes locked for a moment before she was lead down the stairs by Director Shepard. She walked down the stairs and went straight to stand in front of Tony.

"It's nice to see you again Tony," the girl said with a slight smile.

"You too, Isabella" Tony replied.

"I actually go by Izzy now, Tony." Izzy corrected him.

"Ok. Then it's nice to see you again... Izzy."

Just then Gibbs came over to lead Izzy over to her desk. "See you later, Tony," she said as she walked away.

Tony was left smiling and staring at her butt. It also didn't Ziva then coughed and raised her eyebrows. Tony blushed and quickly sat down to continue with his paper work.

Gibbs walked in and announced they had a case. Everyone started to pack up.

"So, you know the New York agent?' McGee asked, as they were packing up

"I Did" Tony replied, somewhat distant.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Crime

They left and arrived at a large mansion. Police cars and SWAT vehicles were parked haphazardly on the manicured lawn. The house appeared to have been firebombed. There were bullet holes in the walls and all the front windows had been smashed.

"What the hell HAPPENED here?" asked Gibbs. Everyone stared. Ziva looked grim.

The official holding explained the crime scene. The General to whom the house belonged was on leave from Afghanistan. He had held a party during the night and several guests had stayed over afterward. Just before dawn this morning a helicopter landed full of what were apparently terrorists. They shot out the house and lit part of it on fire. Soon they took off, having abducted the general and a Russian official. The rest of the houseguests had fled into the woods, but the general's daughter had been shot in the arm and remained in the hospital for treatment.

"If everything is under control, why are we here?" Gibbs asked, annoyed.

"Well, um... when the cops got here, they found two bodies in the house." The official sputtered out.

"Now that's what we really needed to know. All right, let's get going, people. And you," he addressed the official. "Just stay out of the way."

The crime scene investigation progressed smoothly and soon all the evidence was being brought down to NCIS. Ziva watched Tony and Izzy coolly all the while.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Past

Back at NCIS headquarters, Izzy wandered over to Tony's desk and asked him if he would take her down to Abby's lab to introduce her. Tony stood up and automatically put his hand around her waist. He did this from force of habit, and Izzy hid her amusement.

Because you see, Tony and Izzy grew up together in the same neighborhood and she was very clumsy as a child.

*** 'Come on Tony!' an eight-year-old Izzy laughed 'we have to go hide my parents are coming.'

'I'm coming!' yelled Tony who was only eight himself.

At that moment Izzy tripped and did a header to the ground. Tony rushed over to help her up. He put his arm around her waist and dragged her off; making sure she didn't fall again.

He started to do this more often than not because it would seem when he didn't she would always fall, but she never did with his protection. He always wanted to be there to keep her safe from harm. ***

Ziva looked up and watched Tony walk away with his arm around Izzy's waist. She felt strangely sad but would never admit to it.

In the elevator Tony asked her how she had ended up in NCIS's New York office and how she had been since she moved away when they were children.

***'Bye Tony. I'm really really gonna miss you like really really really a lot.' Izzy said crying.

'I know I'm gonna miss you too" Tony, just as sad, said back.

They sat there at the tender age of nine in her beautiful bedroom that was now bare. It used to be so colorful and bright. It had a bright yellow canopy and matching drapes. Her rug was a light pink. All of the wood was a soft yellowish color. They were sitting in the middle of her floor holding each other in a very pure embrace. Izzy's mom yelled up that they were leaving in two minutes. Both children burst into tears. Then Tony looked up at Izzy and planted one sweet kiss on her lips. Izzy looked up and smiled.

'Thanks for keeping one of your promises.' Izzy smiled.

For you see, when they were younger, Tony had promised to be her first kiss and the one to take her virtue, but since they were only nine he could only keep one. They walked down her grand staircase hand in hand as he led her to her car. They said their last good byes, and she drove off not to be seen again... until today.***

She told him about how after they moved her first job was at a sporting goods store how she played lacrosse and tennis and ran track. How she had witnessed a naval killing and how she felt so helpless so she joined NCIS.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Evelyn Scott

As they walked out of the elevator and into Abby's lab he greeted her with a hug.

"Hi Izzy!" she piped gleefully.

"Umm... hi?" Izzy said a little confused.

"You two know each other?" Tony asked.

Izzy mouthed a no.

"No, tony, but I saw her in the bullpen and couldn't wait to meet her and ask her all about the New York NCIS." Abby went on asking her questions about crimes and her team members etc.

Tony was standing behind Izzy and they were about to leave when she turned around and tripped in the process pinning tony against the wall. They stared at each other for a moment the broke out into hysterical laughter.

Just then Gibbs walked in. "DiNozzo-" he saw their embrace. "Ahem."

"Oh! Hi boss, Izzy tripped and I… umm." Tony sputtered as he tried to explain.

"Come on, you are with me. Gambino stays here and helps Abby."

"Umm ok. See you tony" Izzy said.

Gibbs and Tony drove to the hospital where the general's daughter was being held. After inquiring with a nurse about the girl's injuries, they proceeded to her room.

A very pale teenage girl lay in the bed. She had IV tubes in her arms and one of them was heavily bandaged. She opened her eyes as they entered.

"Government people, huh? Did you get my dad back or do you just have questions for me?"

Gibbs smiled. "Just a few questions."

"Fine. What do you want? He had lots of enemies, obviously. He was fighting terrorism way before 9-11 and now he's a general in Afghanistan. I'm not surprised that they came after him."

"Do you know of any enemies he had here?"

"You mean besides the terrorists. Not that I know of... Oh, wait. There was that guy he fired. John Fitzroy. He thought that because he and Dad were drinking buddies Dad should have ignored when he killed that family. Dad didn't and Fitzroy was mad. But I don't think he'd hire a whole armed squad just to exact his revenge for getting fired."

"I see. We'll be back later to get a description of what happened last night, but for now this is all we need. We'll have security for you until we can be certain that you are safe."

"Wow, you think that's necessary? All right then, bye."

While they were questioning her, Abby had discovered that one of the bodies had been killed six hours prior o the incident. She called Gibbs and excitedly explained that he had apparently been killed by alkaloid poisoning.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Drinks

At the end of the day Tony and Izzy were going out for drinks to catch up. Tony went into the elevator first and again Izzy tripped, pinning him against the wall. Ziva looked up when she heard Izzy's slight scream. All she saw was Izzy right up against Tony as he gripped her shoulders and looked down at her smiling. Then the doors closed leaving a very shocked Ziva.

Tony and Izzy went and got drinks, caught up, and had a great time. But then Izzy woke up at two in the morning, naked and in Tony's bed. All she could think was DAMN.

"Tony, Tony wake up."

He woke up groggy and confused when he saw Izzy he looked at himself.

"Shit" he said.

"I Know"

"How did this happen?"

"I don't know."

"Well, we went out for drinks... we probably got drunk... and I bet I tried to keep my second promise. Which was foolish because you were obviously not a virgin."

"Yeah... so, umm... ok, I'm tired. We will talk about this more in the morning" she said, then snuggled back into Tony's chest remembering when he made that promise.

*** 'Tony' a seven-year-old Izzy said. "ugh! I had to come over my parents were kissing again' she said entering his room and sitting next to him on his couch.

'Eww' said tony.

'Yeah. But still, I can't wait to have my first kiss, but it has to be with someone sweet and nice." She said thinking about it.

'Well if you want I could be your first kiss…'

'Really? Oh Tony you're the best! But not till we are old cause you are kinda icky right now.'

'Thanks'

'Your welcome! But do you promise?'

'I promise.'

'Really?'

'Really. I will also take your virtue.'

'What's that?'

'I don't know but I think its when you have babies I heard my mom talking about it on the phone'

'Ohhh, ok!' ***

She smiled at the memory and fell asleep in Tony's embrace.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The Next Day

The next morning Tony and Izzy woke. They decided to put it behind them because the past is the past and they couldn't change it. Their story was that they went out for drinks and didn't get back till late. Izzy was too tired to go home so she crashed on Tony's couch.

They walked into work together, trying to ignore the sideways glances and whispers. They also really tried not to blush.

When they walked into the bullpen they saw that Gibbs and Ziva just knew. Gibbs was amused but also slightly irritated. Ziva seemed unaffected when actually she was mad, sad and just heartbroken. When McGee asked what was going on, they told him their story and he actually believed them.

They then went down to check with Abby. When they got there, all Abby could do was giggle. Getting pretty annoyed with everyone, they went into the elevator and Tony hit the emergency switch.

"Everyone knows" Izzy said sadly.

"Except McGee." Tony answered.

"What are we going to do? I don't wanna have a reputation as a slut!"

"I know, I know. But we can make this work."

"How?"

"Well... I *could* take you out for dinner, or we could watch a movie or-"

"Or we could date?" Izzy said cutting him off.

"Yup" he said smiling

"Ok then." she said with a slight smile.

She kissed him once then flicked the emergency switch back on and strolled casually out of the elevator. He sincerely hoped they weren't going to be so drunk the next time she came home with him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Driving Back

Gibbs looked in the rearview mirror and saw the Evelyn sitting in the backseat. She was leaning over and staring fixedly out the window. The cherry blossoms were just entering full bloom, so he guessed that was what held her attention.

He was wondering whether he should try to talk to her now or wait until they got back to headquarters. The fight with the man in the hospital must have shaken her, and paired with the trauma of her house being attacked and her father still being missing it was probably best to leave her be. On the other hand, she had quickly improvised a weapon as soon as her attacker let her go and still showed no signs of shock.

He glanced at Gambeno in the seat next to him. She was an attractive woman with a tendency to avoid all manner of sensible clothing, yet she effortlessly brought down the man in the hotel room. He had been worried about how well she would fit into the team after she slept with Tony after her first day on the job. Considering the fact that she was here indefinitely he had assumed he would have to make do, but apparently she was tough where it counted.

He looked at the girl again. Her eyes flicked up and met his gaze. He decided to hold off on interrogating her until later.

"You've been staring at me," she said suddenly.

"So I have," he was amused.

"And what's the verdict? Do I look threatening?"

"Not in the slightest. But looks can be deceiving. Pure rubbing alcohol could be crippling or fatal if injected into the human body. You knew that and filled a syringe with it."

"I planned to use it he came after me again. But the lady agent did just fine on her own."

He smiled in spite of himself. Gambeno was cracking up next to him.

"You're surprised?" Gambeno asked.

"Well, you did what you were supposed to do, didn't you? Quite effectively, too."

"Do you have so little faith in the abilities of highly trained agents like ourselves?" said Gibbs.

"Highly trained agents were assigned to protect my father."

"Ouch." Gambeno sighed and looked at Gibbs. The girl had made a good point. Now what?

"So you don't trust us at all?" asked Gibbs.

"Why should I?" she challenged.

They turned into the driveway of headquarters and Gibbs realized that it was going to be a very long day.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Driving Back

Gibbs looked in the rearview mirror and saw the Evelyn sitting in the backseat. She was leaning over and staring fixedly out the window. The cherry blossoms were just entering full bloom, so he guessed that was what held her attention.

He was wondering whether he should try to talk to her now or wait until they got back to headquarters. The fight with the man in the hospital must have shaken her, and paired with the trauma of her house being attacked and her father still being missing it was probably best to leave her be. On the other hand, she had quickly improvised a weapon as soon as her attacker let her go and still showed no signs of shock.

He glanced at Gambeno in the seat next to him. She was an attractive woman with a tendency to avoid all manner of sensible clothing, yet she effortlessly brought down the man in the hotel room. He had been worried about how well she would fit into the team after she slept with Tony after her first day on the job. Considering the fact that she was here indefinitely he had assumed he would have to make do, but apparently she was tough where it counted.

He looked at the girl again. Her eyes flicked up and met his gaze. He decided to hold off on interrogating her until later.

"You've been staring at me," she said suddenly.

"So I have," he was amused.

"And what's the verdict? Do I look threatening?"

"Not in the slightest. But looks can be deceiving. Pure rubbing alcohol could be crippling or fatal if injected into the human body. You knew that and filled a syringe with it."

"I planned to use it he came after me again. But the lady agent did just fine on her own."

He smiled in spite of himself. Gambeno was cracking up next to him.

"You're surprised?" Gambeno asked.

"Well, you did what you were supposed to do, didn't you? Quite effectively, too."

"Do you have so little faith in the abilities of highly trained agents like ourselves?" said Gibbs.

"Highly trained agents were assigned to protect my father."

"Ouch." Gambeno sighed and looked at Gibbs. The girl had made a good point. Now what?

"So you don't trust us at all?" asked Gibbs.

"Why should I?" she challenged.

They turned into the driveway of headquarters and Gibbs realized that it was going to be a very long day.


End file.
